Las Vegas Wranglers
Las Vegas, Nevada | league = ECHL | conference = National Conference | division = Pacific Division | founded = 2003 | arena = Orleans Arena | colors = Red, Black, White, Silver | owner = Charles Davenport, IV and Jonathan Fleisig | coach = Glen Gulutzan | GM = Glen Gulutzan | media = Las Vegas Review-Journal, Cox On Demand | affiliates = Calgary Flames (NHL), Quad City Flames (AHL) | name1 = Las Vegas Wranglers | dates1 = 2003 to present |reg_season_titles = 2006-07 |division_titles = 2006-07, 2007-08 |conf_titles = 2007-08 |kelly_cups = None }} The Las Vegas Wranglers are a minor league ice hockey team in Las Vegas, Nevada. The Wranglers were originally to begin play in the West Coast Hockey League, but the WCHL merged with the ECHL before the beginning of the 2003 season. Home games are played at the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas. The Wranglers are the first and only team to hold a game that is played at midnight. The annual "Midnight Holiday Roundup" (the 'Holiday' part is so-called because it is held every December) was created so that Las Vegans who work during the usual game times (e.g. employees of the gaming industry), could watch a game. Other wacky Wranglers promotions have included the traditional mullet hat night and even a give away of orange vests that said "Don't Shoot...I'm Human!" during a game on March 17, 2006, a joke on the Dick Cheney hunting incident. The Wranglers are the first team in ECHL history to have three consecutive 100-point seasons. The Wranglers have been the ECHL affiliate of the NHL's Calgary Flames and the AHL's Quad City Flames since the team's inaugural season in 2003. Under the terms of the affiliation agreement, up to nine Flames prospects can play for Las Vegas. The Wranglers play in the Pacific Division of the ECHL's National Conference and are one of the most prolific teams in ECHL history. History The market was previously served by: *Las Vegas Thunder (1993-1999) IHL *Las Vegas Aces (1994-1995) PSHL Players Current roster As of November 2, 2008: Las Vegas Wranglers 2008-09 Regular Season Roster Team captains * Jason McBain 2003-05 * Mike McBain 2005-07 * Peter Ferraro 2007-present Notable players * Brent Krahn (2003-04) * Marc "Mags" Magliarditi* (2003-07) * Jason McBain* (2003-05) * Mike McBain* (2003-08) * Adam Pardy (2005-06) * Dany Sabourin (2003-04) * Tyler Sloan (2005-06) * Billy Tibbetts (2004-05) *-Retired with team Coaching History Franchise scoring leaders These are the top-ten point-scorers in franchise history. Figures are updated after each completed ECHL regular season. ''Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games Played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; P/G = Points per game; * = current Wranglers player'' Season-by-season record This is a partial list of the last five seasons completed by the Wranglers. For the full season-by-season history, see Las Vegas Wranglers seasons ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, PIM = Penalties in minutes'' Records as of end of the 2007-08 ECHL season. Hockeydb.com, Las Vegas Wranglers season statistics and records. All-Time Record Versus Opponents This is a table of the overall win-loss-tie records for the Wranglers against certain opponents. Teams in italics are no longer members of the ECHL. Records in the playoffs are also included in the overall win-loss-tie records presented. The Wranglers have the most success against the Phoenix Roadrunners and the least success against the Reading Royals. Records as of October 30, 2008: Honors Team * First team in ECHL history to have three consecutive 100-point seasons. * Highest Winning Percentage (.676; 2003-08) in ECHL History * Highest Road Winning Percentage (.706; 2003-08) in ECHL History * Fewest (5; 2006-07) and 3rd (7; 2007-08) Fewest Road Losses in One Season * Tied for Longest Road Win Streak in ECHL history (10 - 22'Nov'05 - 31'Dec'05) * Hold Longest Win Streak in ECHL history (18 games) * Tied with 1990-91 Peoria Rivermen of the IHL for Longest Win Streak in professional hockey history (18 games). * Fewest Shorthanded Goals Allowed, One Season (2; 2007-08) * Fewest Penalty Minutes in One Game (0; 27'Nov'04 @ Florida) * 2nd Most Road Wins in One Season (25; 2005-06) * 3rd Most Wins in One Season (53; 2005-06) * 3rd (12; 2006-07) Fewest Loses in One Season * 3rd and 4th Longest Regular Season Win Streaks in ECHL History * 3rd Most Consecutive Games without a Regulation Loss (20 - 03'Nov'07 - 21'Dec'07) * 4th Most Ties in One Season (14; 2006-07) * 5th Most Points in One Season (112; 2005-06) * 5th Highest Winning Percentage for One Season (.778; 2005-06) Individual * 2006 John Brophy Award (Glen Gulutzan) Miscellaneous Championships :Division Titles: 2 – 2006-07, 2007-08 :Kelly Cups: none :Brabham Cups: 1 – 2006-07 :Bruce Taylor Cups: 1 – 2007-08 Affiliation History :Calgary Flames (2003 - Present) Main Rivals The Las Vegas Wranglers have significant rivalries with the Alaska Aces, Bakersfield Condors, Fresno Falcons, Idaho Steelheads, and Utah Grizzlies. The longest of the rivalries is with the Utah Grizzlies, which started between the Las Vegas Thunder and the Utah Grizzlies in the International Hockey League and came to its highest point during 1996 IHL Western Conference Finals. The Wranglers and the Steelheads have had a constant rivalry that has centered around the playoffs. The Wranglers have met the Steelheads in all three of their playoff appearnaces. The Alaska Aces rivalry began during the 2005-06 season in which the Wranglers fell one point behind the Aces for the West Division and Brabham Cup titles. The rivalries with the Condors and Falcons started off very softly during the Wranglers inaugural season but has become more heated since the Wranglers move into the Pacific Division during the 2006-07 season. In 2008-09, the Wranglers are expecting a new rival with the Texas Wildcatters relocating to Ontario, CA. The Reign, are to be affiliated with the Los Angeles Kings who have a heavy fan base in the Las Vegas metropolitan area as Las Vegas is a part of the Los Angeles sports market. Former rivals of the Wranglers included the Long Beach Ice Dogs, San Diego Gulls, and Toledo Storm. The rivalry with Long Beach and San Diego came from the time that the teams were members of the IHL and made numerous playoff appearances against each other, while the rivalry with Toledo was based upon the large population of Las Vegas residents from Toledo, OH. Theme Songs The Wranglers have had numerous songs that represent the team during pre-game introductions. Songs that represented the regular season have included: Never Gonna Stop (The Red Red Kroovy) by Rob Zombie, Stand Up by Trapt, Ready Steady Go by Paul Oakenfold, ...To Be Loved and Crash by Papa Roach. When the team makes the playoffs, the song that was used in the regular season is usually changed. Songs that have represented the playoffs have included: The Hand That Feeds by Nine Inch Nails and Lights and Sounds by Yellowcard. During the regular season the Wranglers used Ain't Nothing Wrong With That by Robert Randolph and the Family Band and The Pretender by the Foo Fighters as their theme song. For the 2008 Kelly Cup Playoffs, the Wranglers used Give It All by Rise Against as their anthem for the playoffs. Logos Image:Las Vegas Wranglers2.png|Original Logo (Never Used) Image:Las Vegas Wranglers3.png|Alternate Logo (Never Used) Image:Las Vegas Wranglers 5th Anniversary.png|5th Anniversary Logo References External links *Las Vegas Wranglers official site Category:American ice hockey teams Category:ECHL team Category:Calgary Flames Category:Las Vegas Wranglers